3H-nitrendipine binding sites appear to be a molecular component of voltage-dependent Ca2+ channels located in nerve cell bodies of caudate nuclei. In kainic acid-lesioned caudate nucleus 3H-nitrendipine binding sites and veratridine-elicited increase of 45Ca2+-uptake were abloted. The number of 3H-nitrendipine binding sites was decreased by 40% in caudate nucleus, hippocampus and cortex of mice after nifedipine or verapamil-feeding for 28 days.